


Loveless/Captain America Drabble

by ren199



Category: Captain America (Movies), Loveless, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren199/pseuds/ren199
Summary: Bucky grabs the back of Steve’s collar and tugs him away before he can start a full out brawl right there in the store. “Hey, leave him alone. This how your ma taught you to treat Sacrifices? You wanna fight, you fight properly.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	Loveless/Captain America Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> My brain came up with this random snippet so I guess this will be my first fic post ever. If you are not familiar with Loveless this will make very little sense, sorry.
> 
> If anyone's interested in my other works that are not fic related: https://commaful.com/play/rhu3/

Bucky grabs the back of Steve’s collar and tugs him away before he can start a full out brawl right there in the store. “Hey, leave him alone. This how your ma taught you to treat Sacrifices? You wanna fight, you fight properly.”

The arrogant man scoffs. “You think you can fight me with that puny thing? He probably can’t take a strong breeze.” Steve scowls and makes to go at him again.

Bucky puts a calming hand on Steve’s shoulder and shakes his head in exaggerated patience. “Sure, buddy, keep tellin yourself that. Are you gonna declare or not? Cause we’ve got better things to do than take down random assholes.”

The aforementioned random asshole glares at Bucky and then looks at the shorter man next to him, who has been standing there silently the entire time with a rather put upon look on his face. “Well?”

The short guy sighs. “Aren’t you tired of picking fights yet?” The asshole just glares at him insistently, jerking his head towards Bucky and Steve. 

“Damn entitled Sacrifices,” he mutters under his breath, just loud enough to be heard. “Fine. I am the Fighter for Brazen. I declare a spell battle!”

“I accept.” Bucky smiles and takes the textbook two steps in front of Steve. “We are Relentless. Might wanna prepare yourselves.”


End file.
